High School: Couldn't Come Up With A Better Name
by BluezebraAFHS
Summary: In which the Black Order is a high school, Allen is the new kid and an outcast and Lenalee befriends him. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Hopefully better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man**

* * *

Allen Walker was what you would consider an outcast. His snow white hair, scarred face, and discolored arm were one part, but most of it was his past. And because of the people he knows. And the kind of creatures he's faced. Because of it, he acted differently. He was different because of where he stands now. This was the fourth time he had moved in less than one year. If only his master Cross Marian didn't have so many debts, they could stay in one place for more than six months. Right now, he was unpacking in his new home; London, England. He was going to a new school called Black Order High. And honestly, he wasn't looking for it. It was just another place he could be labeled as the 'freak'. His current condition didn't help either. His master would always have 'friends' over in the middle of the night, keeping him awake. He would often times have to pay off his debts, and was often times left hurt and scared. When his foster father Mana had died, he had spent some time on the streets, trying to earn enough money to buy food. Eventually, Cross had taken him in, but sometimes he wished he had decided to stay on the streets. It was his first day at his new school, and he had not gotten any sleep. He had been playing poker at the bar trying to gain enough money to pay off his master's latest debt. He was extremely tired, and did not want to get out of bed. His alarm clock went off and he grudgingly got out of bed. He trudged through his morning duties, which included cleaning up the mess from last night. His master had had another 'friend' over. By the time he had finished, he had no time to eat breakfast, and went to school on an empty stomach. He hadn't had lunch or dinner the day before, as he had been too busy working to pay off his master's debts.

Allen gulped as he walked through the doors to his new high school. He knew exactly how it would go down. He would go to the office, get his schedule and go to his first class. Then, throughout the day, the teasing would start. It wouldn't stop until someone new came after his master, and then they'd move to a new place, where the teasing would just start again. He walked into the office. "Excuse me? I'm Allen Walker, I'm the new student. I was told to come here to get my class schedule." The woman at the desk looked up at him. She started looking through some files, and pulled out a stack of papers. "There you go son, have a nice day." he smiled at her. "Thanks," he said He looked at his first period: English, with Miss. Lotto. He was already late, so he stuffed everything in his locker and rushed to his class. When he entered the room, everyone's gaze immediately fell on his hair, and his scar. Luckily, his sweatshirt covered up his arm. He felt uncomfortable under their gazes, and quickly walked to the teacher. He just kept his head down, making no eye contact. "Class, we have a new student today. This is Allen Walker. Allen, you can just sit over there by Miss Lenalee." Said Miss. Lotto, pointing to a black haired girl. He walked over and sat down next to her, never looking up from the floor once. As Miss. Lotto began her lecture, Lenalee leaned over and tried to make a conversation with Allen. "Psst, I'm Lenalee. You're names Allen, right?" He just nods. "How long have you been living here?" he looks at her. "Two weeks." He replies she nods and opens her mouth to say something else when Miss. Lotto snaps "Miss Lenalee, Mr. Walker, please be quiet." snickers can be heard all over the classroom and someone throws a note at Allen. He opens it and sees _Hey there grandpa, shouldn't you be in the nursing home, or dying in the hospital? It'll probably be for the best. I don't know much about you yet, but I bet the world would be a much better place without you._

Allen sighs, and crumples the note. So it had started. Lenalee looked at him for a second, her eyes moving between his face and the note he held in his hands. "Alright class, to determine who your partner will be you will draw a name out of the hat. Allen, you can go first, if you like." Said Miss. Lotto He nodded in reply and reached his hand in the hat. Pulling out a card, he sees the name _Lenalee Lee_. Miss. Lotto takes the card from his hand, and looks at Lenalee. "Well, Miss Lee, it seems you'll be working with your new friend here." Allen looks at her, expecting to see a disgusted look on her face, but instead, she nods enthusiastically and smiles at him. He smiles a shy smile back. Maybe this school won't be so bad…

After class, Lenalee catches up with Allen as he's walking out the door. "So, I was thinking we should get going on the project today, you know, get it out of the way. But, we won't be able to come to my house 'cause my brother's working late today. Do you think we can go to your house?" "Umm… I really don't think that would be a good idea. You see-" Allen was cut off by Lenalee. "Please!" she said, giving him a puppy dog look. "Uh… I – I guess I could talk to Cross about it?" he says "Yay!" she says, giving him and peck on the cheek and bounding off to her next class. Allen touched his cheek where she kissed him. _What have I gotten myself into? _ He asks himself, walking to his next class

The rest of the day passes in a blur for Allen. He and Lenalee also have third, fifth, sixth and seventh period together. Throughout the day, Allen had made a few new friends. There was Lavi and Kanda, even though Kanda pointedly tried to ignore everyone. Lenalee walked up to Allen as he was calling Cross on his old cell phone. She stops in her tracks though as she hears the conversation. "Please master? This could be my one chance to make some friends before we have to move again because of your inability to keep track of your money." There's a pause as Allen listens to the person on the other side of the phone. "I know, I'll get it done. I promise, I'll get the money before it turns violent. I'll work even harder. I'll even work double time! I'll skip dinner again. Just, let me have Lenalee over so we can work on the project." He says there's another pause, and then he replies "Just don't come home drunk again. Or with one of your little 'friends'. And yes, I'll clean the house, and I'll work, just say yes!" There's a bit of shouting, and then Allen hangs up the phone and sighs. Lenalee walks up to him. "What was that about?" she asks Allen jumps. "Oh, it was nothing! Just, you know… Anyway, let's get going shall we?" She notices how he changed the subject like that, but didn't push him. He'd open up to her when he was ready.

When they got to Allen's house, Lenalee was completely astonished at how run down it was. "You live here?" she asks "Yeah, it's not much, but it's all we can afford. It's better than our last house though, that's for sure." He laughs nervously, and leads her inside. Lenalee nearly bumps into him when he stops suddenly. She looks around him to see a man with long red hair and a strange mask. "Master! What… what are you doing here? I thought you were out." Allen says "I was, but I had to grab something." He looks at the mess in the living room "Clean this up, right now!" he says "B – but I have to work on my project with Lenalee." Allen splutters "I don't care what you do, just clean it up, you ungrateful brat." Cross says "Y… yes master." "Good. I took you off the streets, you should be grateful." Allen looks up at him. "I… I am grateful." He whispers "Then prove it!" Cross snarls "I need $2000 by tomorrow; I have a debt I need to pay off. Now, when I come home, this house better be clean, you hear me?" "Y – Yes." Allen whispers "Good." He says, sweeping out of the room Allen turns around to see Lenalee staring at him. "What was that about?" she asks "I'd rather not talk about it." Allen says, beginning to pick up the room "I'm sorry you had to see that. He's not normally home at this time. I'm kind of embarrassed, actually. Of course, it could be worse. He could be drunk, or," he shudders "With somebody. You definitely don't want to see that; keeps me up for so long. Anyway, let's get started, shall we?" Lenalee just stares at him. How can he be acting so carefree? Is this an everyday thing for him or something? "Uhh… yeah, sure." She replies Allen smiles, but if Lenalee looked hard enough, she could just see the pain and sorrow behind it. His eyes were expertly wiped of all emotion. It made her wonder if it's something he has to do often. She watched as he took off his jacket, revealing his crippled left arm. She walked over, and took his hand, examining it closely. "What happened?" she asked Allen looked away awkwardly. "Before Cross took me in, I had lived on the streets for a while. This gang had caught me resting in their area and wanted to make me pay for it." Allen gazed off into space as he remembered the events of that day.

_A ten year old Allen Walker was lying asleep on a mat when all of a sudden; he was lifted off the ground roughly. He opened his eyes, and looked into those of a twenty something year old man. His arms were covered in tattoos, a sure sign that he was a member of a gang. "Hey kid, you shouldn't be here. This is our territory, and anyone who trespasses on it will be punished." Little Allen widened his eyes, and said "I… I'm sorry! I didn't know. I'll g… g… go right now, and I won't come back ever again." He pleaded "Sorry kid, but you've already trespassed, so now you've got to pay." The man smiled manically and withdrew a knife from his pocket. He shoved him onto the wall, and with careful, precise movements, cut a pattern on the left side of his face. When that was over with, he threw the knife away, and took out a lighter. "Alright, men, let's teach this punk a lesson." Little Allen screamed as they burnt his left arm. The entire arm had almost caught fire when a man appeared out of nowhere. All little Allen could remember as he passed out was that the man with long red hair had saved his life._

"Let's just say they probably would have killed me if Cross hadn't shown up." Lenalee just looked at him wide eyed. Allen was about to say something when she hugged him. "I'm so sorry that happened to you Allen!" she cried, sobbing into his shoulder. He was utterly clueless about what to do. This had never happened to him before. He decided to just put his arms around her and let her sob into his shoulder. Eventually, Lenalee stopped crying, and looked up at him. "Why were you on the streets, anyway Allen?" she asked "Well, well you see… I… I really don't like to talk about it." he said "That's fine; I can see it's a painful subject for you. Just know that if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here." Allen smiled. "Thanks Lenalee."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man**

**I'm really sorry about the long wait, I keep telling myself I'm going to update, but I never do. Ah, I guess I shouldn't be making excuses. Again I'm sorry about the wait. I'll try to get chapter 3 up faster than I got this one up.**

**Oh, and by the way. In the last chapter, it said Allen was hurt by that gang when he was six. I realized that that's probably too young, so I'm changing it to ten.**

* * *

After Cross left and Allen had finished explaining part of his past, Allen and Lenalee started working their project. They had to create a presentation on a book they read. Most of the time, they sat there reading their book. You did have to read it to do a presentation on it.  
Allen looked up from reading. It had been almost three hours since Lenalee had come to his house. "Eh... Lenalee? What time did you need to be home again?" he asked  
"Hmm? Oh, my brother's picking me up at 6:30, why?" she answered  
"It's 5:45 right now. Would you like something to eat?" he asked  
"Sure."  
They got up and walked to the kitchen. Lenalee looked around, and noticed that there didn't seem to be a lot of food. She thought about the kind of house Allen lived in, and realized they probably _didn't _have a lot of food. She started feeling guilty about eating it, but Allen had already started making some ramen noodles. "I know it's not much, but it's all we have 'till I go to the store this week." he said, smiling  
Lenalee started feeling really guilty, but she didn't want to say anything. She was afraid she would offend him.  
When Allen served the noodles, she made sure to thank him thoroughly. "You're welcome." he replied  
As they ate, they talked about a few things. "So... what's your brother like?" Allen asked  
"Huh? Oh. He's really nice if he likes you, but he's super over protective of me. If he thought someone had done something to me, he would probably kill them. Oh, he's the principle of the school too." Lenalee replied  
"Really? Huh. I wish Cross would get a job. The only thing he's good at is drinking more that he should and spending too much money. He's way too good at creating debts too. Because of that, we never stay in one place for too long. Not that I care. At every school I've ever been to, I've been a target, so it's nice to get away from there."  
Lenalee was surprised at how carefree he said that. From what she heard, he had been through a lot. But for him to talk about that so lightly... she couldn't help but wonder what kind of things he had been through. She looked at him, and could just barely see a deep sadness in his eyes. His mask was almost perfect. Only if you looked closely could you see the truth. And even then, you probably couldn't even see a quarter of the truth. She couldn't help but notice that often times, his smiles were fake. He was carrying something big on his shoulders, she knew that.  
Allen noticed she was staring at him, and made eye contact. When she realized that she had been staring, Lenalee blushed, and looked away. Allen chuckled. "Something on your mind?" he asked  
"Nothing really, just thinking."  
he nodded, and didn't say anything. He could tell when someone didn't want to talk. He had the same look a lot. He opened his mouth to say something, when there was a knock on the door. He shut his mouth, and walked over to it. As he got closer to the door, he got nervous. What if it was one of the people Cross had ticked off? What if it was one of the gang members that had hurt him so long ago? He took a deep breath, and opened the door. There stood a man of about twenty with shoulder length, bluish black hair. "Are you Allen Walker?" he asked  
Allen nodded. "Is Lenalee in there?" he asked  
Allen mentally sighed. He was just being paranoid. "Yeah, would you like to come in?" he asked  
The man nodded, and Allen stepped aside to let him in. He looked around a bit, and then saw Lenalee. "Oh Lenalee! Are you okay? This octopus didn't do anything to you, did he?!" he wailed  
Lenalee became even redder that before. "Brother, cut that out! Nothing happened. Allen's not even that kind of guy!"  
her brother finally stopped wailing. "Are you sure?" he asked  
Lenalee sighed. "I'm sure." she said  
Throughout the whole scene, Allen just stood there switching his gaze from Lenalee to her brother. "Oh, Allen this is my brother Komui. Brother, this is Allen." she said  
Allen smiled, and shook Komui's hand. "Nice to meet you." he said  
Komui studied him for a minute. "You're the new student, aren't you? How do you like Black Order High so far?" he asked  
"I... it's better than some of the other schools I've been at, that's for sure." he replied  
"That's good." Komui said "I hope you find your experience there enjoyable. If you come across any problems, don't hesitate to tell me. Oh, and is Cross Marian really your guardian?"  
Allen looked confused, and nodded. "I used to know him. I really hope he's not too much trouble."  
"Oh, no, he's not! He took me off the streets, I guess the least I could do was pay off some of his debts. It's nothing really!" he said  
Komui nodded, but looked uncertain. "Well, if he ever becomes too much, just contact me."  
Allen smiled. "Thanks. See you at school tomorrow Lenalee." he said as they walked out the door.  
"See you!" Lenalee called

Lenalee walked back to the car with her brother. "Nii-san, what was that about?" she asked  
Komui looked over at her. "Hm? Oh, Cross? He's a... peculiar person, I guess you'd say. He's not very good at keeping track of his money. He always goes off and spends it on women alcohol and gambling. Honestly, I'm not surprised he's making Allen pay off his debts. That poor kid. He was lying when he said it was nothing, you know. There's something else going on. If you can, please find out Lenalee. If something worse really is happening, I wouldn't want Allen to have to go through that. I was looking through his file Lenalee, it's not something that's very happy. The kids been through a lot."  
Lenalee looked at Komui. "What do you mean?" she asked  
"Did he tell you anything?" Komui asked  
"Well, he told me how when he was ten, and gang burned his arm and gave him a wicked scar, that's it." she said  
"Lenalee, I don't think I should tell you anymore. If Allen wants you to know, he'll tell you himself. I will tell you this though, the kids been through a lot. He's become suicidal many times before. He needs a friend. During his time in London, I want you to be there for him. If his experience at BOH will be anything like that of his former schools, he'll need you. Someone to see through his mask. Can you do that, Lenalee?"  
Lenalee nodded and smiled. "I was planning on it."

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I'll try to get chapter three up sooner. Please tell me what you think and if there were any mistakes.**

**Thank you to Manu259 for reviewing. Thank you also to anyone who read my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man**

* * *

_A little boy was lying peacefully in an alley. He had finally found a place to lie down, and was about to fall asleep, when he was rudely shaken out of his daze. His eyes snapped open as he was yanked up by his arm, coming face to face with a strange looking man covered in tattoos. "Well, well, well, look what we have here. It's a little street rat." he said, smirking down at the boy  
Another man with curly, black hair walked up to them. "Yeah, a little boy who's trespassing on our territory. I think we should teach him a lesson."  
the man holding the boy looked at the curly haired guy. "Your right." he said, pulling out a knife  
The little boy's eyes widened as he watched the scene play out in front of him. "W-wait, please! Don't hurt me! I d-didn't know this was your place, I'll leave and I won't come back!" he said, desperately trying to escape  
"It's too late. you've already trespassed. You must be punished." The man smiled manically, and brought the knife up to the child's face. Laughing the entire time, he carefully cut a pattern onto the boy's face. the child screamed. What had he done to deserve this?  
When the man was finished, he dropped the boy on his head, and turn to the rest of the people in the alley way. "Do whatever you like to him." he said  
The child screamed even more as they proceeded to cut and hit him. He didn't struggle though, that always makes the pain worse. As he was beaten, the man pulled out a cloth and started cleaning the blood off of his knife. After a while, he held up his hand. "That's enough." he said  
he walked over to the boy, and picked him up by his hair, earning a whimper in return. "Have you learned your lesson, boy?" he asked  
The child could only nod.  
The man smiled sadistically. "I don't believe you!" he sang  
he then took out a lighter, and held it up to the boy's left arm. This will teach you not to mess with the Millennium Earl and his gang the Noah!"  
The child's screams echoed throughout the alley, and just when he thought they were going to finish him off, another voice echoed through the alley. "You're despicable, hurting a little child like that. Why don't you leave the kid alone and go pick on someone your own size."  
As the world faded to black, the small child caught a glimpse of a man with a strange mask covering half of his face and vivid red hair...  
_

Allen gasped and sat up in his bed. He looked at his window, and saw it was still dark. He brought his hand up to his head to wipe off the sweat. Ever since that fateful day in the alley, he'd been getting nightmares. They always left him feeling nauseous, so he was unable to eat any breakfast. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so he got up and turned on the shower. Feeling the hot water pound on his back soothed his nausea, and calmed him down.  
Allen stayed in the shower until the water turned cold. By the time he had gotten out, the sun had started to rise. Quickly, he got dressed and ate breakfast. It was still really early, but he liked getting to school before everyone else. If he got into a class room before anyone was in the halls, it would delay the all the teasing until the period was over. At least, most of the time it did. Sometimes, there would be the one day where one of his bullies had to serve detention before school, and was waiting by his locker. Luckily, it didn't happen often.  
Allen walked into school almost an hour before it would even start. He walked to his first class, and sat down. As he started to relax, he realized how tired he really was. He hadn't gotten much sleep as he had been out most of the night working to pay off some of Cross's debts. The nightmare hadn't helped either. His eyelids started feeling heavier and heavier, and soon he was fast asleep at his desk.

Lenalee had gotten to school just a few minutes after Allen. Similar to him, she had had a nightmare. When she walked into their class and saw Allen fast asleep, she couldn't help but chuckle. She walked over to him, and sat down in the seat next to his. She looked at him, and couldn't help but see how tired he was, even when he was sleeping. She knew he had to work to pay off Cross's debts, but she didn't know how late he often had to stay out. Looking at him, she decided to let him be, and got out a book. Just as she was about to start reading, she heard Allen mumble something. He started squirming around in his sleep, and emotions kept flashing across his face. "M... Mana? No, please don't leave me! Mana? Mana, please! Please wake up!"  
Lenalee just listened to Allen mumble these things. Who was Mana? Lenalee started to get worried when his mumbles turned into words. His calling just kept getting louder and louder. She stood up, and walked over to him. "Allen? Allen, wake up. It's just a dream. Come on, wake up!" she said  
Her voice seemed to calm him down a bit, but he started mumbling again soon after. Lenalee watched as tears leaked from his closed eyes, and his body started shaking. She didn't know what to do. Wake him up, that's what she needed to do. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she started shaking him, trying to get him to wake up. His calling was getting louder, and people were going to start entering the school soon. She had to wake him up. The shaking wasn't working though. She held up her hand, and was about to slap him when he called out again, even louder. "No! Mana please, I need you! Don't die, please! NO!"  
With that, Allen was shaken back to the real world. He looked up, and saw Lenalee looking down at him with a worried look on her face. "Allen? Are you okay?" she asked  
"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied  
Lenalee just smiled sadly, and shook her head. "Then why are you crying?" she asked  
Allen looked confused at first, and then realization dawned on his face. He brought his hand up to his face, and wiped away the tears. Why was he crying? He was so confused. "Lenalee, what happened?" he asked  
"You had a nightmare. Do you really not remember?"  
"I... I remember coming to school and falling asleep. Then..." in a flash he remembered his dream. A cry escaped his lips, and the tears started falling again. Lenalee, not knowing what else to do, put her arms around him, and let him cry into her shoulder.  
When he was finally finished, she leaned back to look at him. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked  
Allen shook his head. "I don't think I'm ready to." he answered  
he looked at her for a second, then laughed. "Sorry, I got your shirt wet." he said  
Lenalee looked down, and finally noticed that it was wet. "Oh! It's fine." she said  
Allen flashed a smile at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. He could be so charming when he wanted to be. And even when he didn't want to be sometimes.  
"You know Lenalee, I've only known you for a day, but I can't help but feel like I've known you forever. It's a nice feeling."  
Lenalee smiled, she felt exactly the same way. "Don't worry, I have the same feeling. You know Allen, if you ever want to talk, just know I'm here, okay?"  
Allen nodded enthusiastically, and his stomach grumbled. "You know, I haven't eaten breakfast yet. Wanna walk down to the cafeteria with me to get something to eat?"  
"Sure." Lenalee replied  
As they walked down to the cafeteria, they talked about random things. All the while though, Lenalee was deep in thought. What had happened to Allen that made him so afraid of people? She remembered that when she had hugged him, he had stiffened up almost instinctively, like she was going to hurt him or something. Also, when he had cried earlier, it almost seemed as if that was the first time he had ever done it. It was obvious that he held his emotions in. Could it be he was afraid to let them out? All Lenalee knew was that she would be there for him, no matter what.  
Her mind wandered back to what her brother had said before.  
_"He needs someone to be there for him Lenalee, he needs a friend. Do you think you can do that?"  
_Yes, she could, and she would. She would stay by his side through everything. Isn't that what friends did? It was just like he had said earlier. She had only known him for one day, yet she felt like she had known him forever. She felt like she could tell him anything. There was just something about him...

* * *

**I know not much has happened yet, but I'll get to the action soon. I have this whole idea in my head. The next chapter will probably build it up, and then the real action will start in chapter five. That's what I'm thinking. Anyway, thank you Manu259 for reviewing, and thank you to all those who have followed, favorite or even read my story. I hope you review though, I'd like to know what you think. The more reviews I get, the more inclined I'll be to get the next chapter up quickly. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Here's the next chapter. Thanks to Manu259 and the guest who reviewed my story. I like to hear what you guys think, and I'm happy that you like my story. Also thanks to those who favorited, followed or read my story. I hope you review, I'd really like to know what you guys think... whenever you do I get all warm and fuzzy inside. :)**

* * *

The rest of that day cruised by for Lenalee. She had a lot on her mind, and by the time the day had ended, she had no idea what they had done in her classes. Considering Allen was in most of them, she walked up to him and asked. "Hey Allen, what did we do in class today? I was sort of zoned out, so I can't remember." she said  
Allen chuckled. "Don't worry. You didn't miss anything. There's no homework. Though we should probably get together and work on that project for English. The teacher moved it up from Monday to Friday."  
"Yeah, okay. Do you want to come to my house? My brother said you could come over any time."  
"Sure." Allen replied  
they started walking out of the school building when Lavi and Kanda walked up to them. Lavi was wearing his signature grin, while Kanda just had his famous look on. A look that only he could do. "Hey, watchya doin?" Lavi asked  
"We're going to my house to work on the English project." Lenalee replied  
"Cool. Can we come too? We were paired up and we haven't started it yet."  
"You do realize it's due in two days, right?" Allen asked  
Lavi nodded. "What can I say, I do all my homework last minute."  
Kanda just 'Che'd and started walking with them. "So, Allen. How come your always wearing those gloves?" Lavi asked  
"Hm?" Allen looked down at his hand, then back at Lavi. "Oh, that. I was burned really bad when I was younger, and it left scars. I prefer it when people aren't able to see it. I'm more comfortable."  
"What about that scar? Did you get it at the same time?"  
Allen nodded, and looked down. Lavi noticed his troubled look, and stopped asking questions. The kid would tell them when he was ready. There was nothing else to it.

They arrived at Lenalee's house, and the first thing they did was get food. Allen had run to the kitchen, and was currently looking at what they had stocked up. "Wow, there's more food in here than any other house I've been in. Certainly more than mine."  
When she heard that comment, Lenalee looked down at her feet. She still felt a little guilty for eating some of the little food he had. Her brother had told her that Cross probably made him work to pay off his debts, and that he probably rarely had enough to eat at every meal. Lenalee didn't like Cross. She had met him once, and she could already tell he was an irresponsible ass who couldn't keep track of his money.

Lenalee made them lunch, and let them eat as much as they wanted. Lavi and Lenalee were amazed at how much Allen could eat, but if Kanda was, he didn't show it. "H... how do you eat so much?" Lenalee asked  
"I've always been able to. I guess I was just born like this. My foster father always said that my appetite was hilarious, but was making it hard for him to get enough money. Of course he was joking, but... sometimes I couldn't help but feel like I was a burden to him. He did so much for me for little in return."  
Allen's eyes became sad, and he looked down at his feet. Even though he tried to hide it, Lenalee could see the guilt on his face. "Allen, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your foster father?" Lavi asked  
"He... he was hit by a car. He died... saving me." a single tear ran down Allen's face, which was still turned downward. "He was the first person to care about me, so when he died... I was devastated. I forgot everything he taught me until the street taught me all over again, only harsher. Then Cross showed up and offered to take me in. I wanted to trust somebody so I accepted. He looked at Lenalee, Lavi and even Kanda. "I'm glad I did though. I probably wouldn't have any friends if I didn't. It's worth it, even if it is hard sometimes." Allen got a sour look on his face, which he purposely exaggerated. Everyone laughed, and they started working on their projects, the former depression forgotten.

A little while later, Allen got a call. "Hello?" he answered  
"WHERE ARE YOU?! GET YOUR BUTT HOME NOW!" the person on the phone took a couple of deep breaths, and calmed down. "Hurry up and get home kid. I've got a job I need you to do. Where are you?"  
"Oh, master. I'm at Lenalee's house, why?"  
"I need you to go home and clean the house. I'm bringing a friend over later and I don't want her to think I'm disorganized. You can take your friends with you, I don't care, just make sure you're gone when I come home. Oh, and by the way. That gang that gave you that scar are in town. They were looking for you earlier. It seems they have a grudge against you. Better make sure to watch your back." with that, Cross hung up, and left Allen sitting there with a pale face. "Hey Allen, what's wrong?" Lavi asked  
"What? Oh, nothing! My master just wants me to clean the house. He said you can come if you want to."  
Lavi and Lenalee agreed, but Kanda just walked our the door. "I'm gonna take that as a no." said Allen

Because they had no car, they had to walk to Allen's house. It honestly wasn't that far away, but it was getting dark. As they walked, Allen was silently panicking. What if the gang had already found out where he was and attacked them now? There was no way they wouldn't recognize him, not very many people have snow white hair. If they attacked him, and he was alone he would be fine with it, but he had Lenalee and Lavi with him. He didn't want them getting hurt because of _his _past.

All throughout they walk, Allen was jumpy. Lavi had noticed this, but decided not to ask. When they finally got to Allen's house, he relaxed a bit. He was just being paranoid. They couldn't have found him yet. They had probably just gotten into town, and even then they had no real proof that he was here. At least, he hoped he didn't. Maybe, if he stayed hidden long enough, they would give up and move on to the next town.

When they had reached his house, Lavi had been surprised. Surprisingly though, he didn't say anything, just followed Allen inside. They got to cleaning, and after a while they were finally finished. Lavi and Lenalee were worried. They had seen how tense Allen was walking, it was like he expected something to jump out at them. What had his master told him on the phone to make him so unnerved? They weren't sure if they wanted to know. They decided to go back to Lenalee's house. Lenalee offered that Allen stay the night, but he declined. There was something he had to do.  
As they were walking back to Lenalee's, Allen was decidedly more relaxed. That was, until they felt a presence watching them. Allen knew who it was almost immediately. Luckily his hood was up, so no one could see his white hair. There was a small chance that they hadn't recognized him yet.  
He really wanted to run, but he knew that it would just make the gang suspicious. He made eye contact with Lenalee and Lavi, and made sure they knew to just act normally. He knew they would question him later, and he wasn't looking forward to it. There was no avoiding it though.

As they walked, Allen hoped that they hadn't recognized him. If they hadn't, there was still the chance that they would just move on. Lavi and Lenalee knew him, and that just put them in danger. Even if he had recognized him, he hope that they would attack him when he was alone, so that the other two weren't put in danger. there was still the chance that they hadn't recognized him though. After a lot of thinking he managed to convince himself that he was just being paranoid. There was no proof that it had been the same gang watching them. And even if it had been, there was no way they could have recognized him. With luck, they never would. Most likely, they would just move on to the next place, and he wouldn't be recognized.

How wrong he was.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter went pretty much like I wanted it too. I wanted it to be a little longer, but my computer crashed when I was almost done with it, and I lost everything, so I had to restart and I still have to do homework. Again, thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, followed or read my story. I hope you review. Please tell me if you see any mistakes, I'd like to know. Tell me what you think. Until the next update.**


End file.
